


Dave: Consider proposal.

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [92]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Second Person, it's fluffy overall I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Written for a minimalism challenge on classpectanon's Homestuck server back at the end of August.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dave: Consider proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a minimalism challenge on classpectanon's Homestuck server back at the end of August.

Thinking about the future doesn't come naturally to you.

As a kid, it was easier to live in the now. Safer. No point making plans for a _someday_ you wouldn't be there to see, after all, and you could never be sure you'd even see the next day. Constantly looking over your shoulder, waiting for the next strife. And that was your _normal_.

Which wasn't normal at all, in hindsight. You were a _kid_.

Now, you're a man, you've survived your childhood _and_ Sburb, and you can finally see a _future_. With Karkat. "Yes," you answer, matching his nervous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from a HSCCS challenge... which I entered as soon as I heard about it (what can I say, I love my drabbles) and then proceeded to put off to the last minute. So I sat down with sprint music (presumably), a prompt list, and RNG to pick the prompts.
> 
> This one's prompt was "future".


End file.
